


Curse

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: Life with the F.A.C.E. Family (Mother!Reader Insert) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'The Curse That Saves Them' contest on DeviantArt, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Curses, F/M, Gen, Other, Prompt - Setting: Dystopia, Reader wants to protect her son and does so by cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One in which Reader protects her only son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia nor it's characters, nor do I own you. I own this story however, so don't steal it please!  
> Also, posted it on my other accounts. So far, only DeviantArt.

"I understand how much you don't want to do this, but it's the only way." You can still remember him saying, remember the emotionless tone he used, the way his eyes were completely void of emotion. You could still remember when the emotionless machine in front of you was once a child, a lively child who refused to let even the darkest of times dampen his light.  
  
You couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that boy. Still, you assumed he could change; 'just an awkward phase', you had tried to tell yourself, but then...then he died, and instead of the typical words, he uttered those words as his last. It was like his dying wish, and you felt almost obliged to carry it out. You never expected your little boy to suggest such a thing, especially when it concerned his dearest brother. Alfred was as protective of Matthew as you were of the both of them; he wouldn't suggest something that could possibly hurt Matthew more.  
  
 _And yet_...  
  
You clenched your jaw as you silently took a deep breath in, breathing through out of your nose so you wouldn't make anymore noise. The last thing you wanted was to alert anyone of what you were doing; you knew they'd disagree, and besides, you wouldn't be able to explain well enough. Everything that would come out of your mouth would sound like an excuse to even yourself, you knew this.  
  
 _I can't let it stop me though,_ you thought, _I've got to do it. For Matthew_... Biting your lip, you quickly squeezed your eyes shut, refusing to let the tears come out, and took another breath. _Please forgive me_. Taking a quick peak out, you made sure the guards were as distracted as Alfred promised they'd be, before sneakily slipping pas them. You passed by, stepping over the twigs and leaves, ducking whenever there was a possibility you could be seen, and by the time you arrived at the medical tent, you were sure nobody had detected you.  
  
You would have been so proud of yourself, were it not for the situation you were currently in. You bit down harder onto your lip, squeezing your eyes shut to try and focus on something else. You just barely managed to prevent yourself from shouting out in pain, and instead dropped down to the floor, carefully lifting the tent's fabric up to peak in. There was a nurse, but she was currently sleeping, one hand dropped to the side as the other laid carelessly over her stomach. Her mouth was open, allowing whatever noise that was (you think it may have been a snore...you weren't sure) out.  
  
Honestly, you were surprised nobody had come to see what was wrong with the woman. Seriously, she sounded like she was dying! You shook your head and huffed, only to panic and quickly slide under the tent's fabric when you heard the sound of grumbling talk. _Fuck! The guards are close by!_  You couldn't afford to get caught now, not now, not after everything.  
  
Standing, you stayed quite still, making sure the nurse was still asleep before making your way over to your youngest son. You knelt down beside the cot, noting the way Matthew shivered so much, as if he was laid in a freezer rather than covered tightly with a thick blanket, and your heart ached in sympathy and pain. You hated seeing your son this way, you wanted to do everything you could to protect him. But when the only way to save your son is to curse him, is it truly worth it? Of course, any parent would say the obvious yes but is it? _Truly_? Would you rather your child suffer through the consequences - harsh and painful and slow - of a curse than let him have a quick ending?  
  
Matthew's pained whimper broke you free of your thoughts, and you quickly shook your head. _Pay attention, (Y/N)! We don't have time for fantasies!_ Bringing your bag around in front of you, you opened it and shuffled through it, searching as quickly as you could. Once you found the small vial, you pulled it out and tore the bag strap off, placing the bag down beside you.  
  
Sending a quick glance over at the still-sleeping nurse, you carefully opened the vial, clutching the lid tightly in your fist, and leaned up. You gently opened his mouth, noticing the way his features twisted in slight pain at even that soft movement, and bit your bottom lip to prevent a whimper of your own from coming forth. You didn't want to alert anybody. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." You muttered softly, wishing he could hear, wishing and hoping he would understand, and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, "This is the only way."  
  
Then you let the reddish colour of the vial's contents slip into his mouth. He began to choke, face twisting in pain and panic, but you continued. You had to, quickly! _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ Once all of the liquid was gone, you quickly popped the lid back on, throwing it into your bag which you threw over your shoulder. The sound of groaning could be heard, and a quick glance over at the nurse alerted you of her waking up.  
  
You didn't have time anymore! You were going to get caught! You looked over at Matthew, who was already suffering the process of the vial's liquid, and realised that it didn't matter anymore. Your eldest son was dead, your youngest now in pain and cursed. The world was destroyed, those with less money forced to be the slaves of those with more. The world was no longer a place you wished to live in, it's wars having destroyed half of humanity's population anyway.  
  
You couldn't offer anything to this world.. _But Mattie can_ , you thought, stroking his cheek delicately, _he can save the world_. This curse can be the world's (and his) blessing. He will just need to get through the pain first. 'If you're going through Hell, keep going,' as Winston Churchill once said, and it was this quote that replayed over and over again when the doors to the tent were thrown open.  
  
When the sound of angered shouting and pained screaming mixed to match a sadistic harmony, and the guards came rushing in and the nurse panicked, you did nothing. You stared ahead, eyes unseeing of anything but your beautiful boy, and you continued to gently stroke his cheek, absently noting how cold his skin was quickly getting. When you felt the guards grab you, you did nothing, and when the nurse hurriedly rushed over to try and hold Matthew's writhing body down, you did nothing.  
  
There was nothing you could do. It was no longer your time to do anything, it was Matthew's.  
  
His time was beginning. Your time...is up.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea of story:
> 
> The world has gone downhill. Due to the wars and then a nuclear war, half of the world's population has died, leaving the rest to the try and survive. Its a harsh world, one in which the more money you have, the more likely you'll survive. Most of America went, which is why Alfred died, and Canada was one of the few countries that didn't die. However, as seen in this, he is dying. The vial (created by Arthur, who I believe died as well before) is to save him but of course, there's certain affects that aren't quite good. Not entirely sure what yet, but ya know, this was random and I literally just wrote as I thought.


End file.
